Let's go back to the start
by Lockerz
Summary: The story of how Sian and Sophie became friends in late 2008. Sometimes you meet people you just click with, Sophie scoffed, this blonde was not one of those people.
1. Chapter 1

**The story of how Sian and Sophie became friends in late 2008 (: I don't think anyone has done this...but if they have, everyone writes differently :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the idea and input.**

* * *

><p>Sophie sighed as she rifled through the contents of her bag, trying desperately to locate the bag of ritz biscuits she had stashed in there. After what seemed like forever scrounging she spared a chance look up to check for the bus. It was late. Typical.<p>

She was beginning to wonder when the school would stop believing her _'it was the bus'_ excuse. She frowned and thought for a few seconds. Wasn't an excuse if it was true was it? She shook her head and dismissed the idea as she continued to look for the pack of crackers. Sadly, she realised they really weren't in there and set about collecting the other items that had become strewn about the bus stop in the attempt to find her snack.

She'd not had breakfast and could really have done with something but she'd have to go without. She groaned and tilted her head back on the plastic sheltering of the bus stop, wouldn't be the first time she'd gone without would she? No, as the youngest Webster child she'd become quite accustomed to not having certain things. She was roused from her thought of how Rosie got everything by footsteps. When she looked up a girl was smiling at her shyly.

God, what did she want?

Sophie internally groaned and looked the opposite way. She wasn't in the mood for conversation. Sian pulled her coat tighter around her body and watched hopefully as the girl met her gaze. She was about to talk when the brunette, of about her age, just turned away. Rude much! Her mouth closed and for a few seconds she played with the zip of her coat.

Sophie turned and glanced at the blonde again, seeing she had begun to idle herself with her clothing. For a moment Sophie thought how she'd wished she'd worn a thicker coat over her uniform, after all, it was bloody freezing. Instead she had just opted for something thin and upon arriving at the bus stop had discovered the flaming zip didn't even do up. Sophie was about to reach into her bag for her ipod when the girl spoke.

"'As the bus bin?" The brunette looked up and saw the blonde was giving her a small smile. God, she looked like she feared Sophie might pull out a knife and blinking stab her.

"No," Sophie said bluntly, biting back the added retort of _I'm obviously just sitting in the cold for the fun of it. _The girl nodded before letting out a long breath which condensed and drifted off in a small cloud of white.

"You go to Weatherfield 'igh?" Sophie looked up as the girl spoke again. What was this girl? The Queen of asking questions she could easily see with her eyes? Letting out a small breath Sophie merely indicated her uniform: Black tights, grey skirt, a pull over that made her look like an obese elephant and a tie that she'd made no attempt to tie properly. This other girl was wearing the same, however, Sophie sourly noted, her pullover actually fitted and her white shirt didn't hang messily from the bottom, nor did her collar pop up at random intervals.

"Do ya give all people this sorta meetin'?" Sian asked bitterly as she slumped down beside the brunette who just grunted. The silence settled in again, both girls just glancing out at the road willing the bus to come so they could rid the other of their company. Just then Sophie's attention was dragged away by the calling of her name. Sally was crossing the road toward them, pulling the collar of her coat closer to her neck.

"Why aren't you at school?" She questioned insistently. God, where was the trust in this family? She hadn't even got on the bus and her mum already thought she was wagging it.

"Because sitting on a hard seat seemed a better way to waste my day," Sophie scoffed as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away. She heard the blonde at her side snigger before covering her mouth with her hand and pretending she was going to sneeze. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be cheeky," Sally sighed as she stepped up onto the kerb. She eyed Sian for a few seconds before looking back to her daughter. "Bloody buses,"

"Suppose I just can't go in then!" Sophie said enthusiastically as she stood up and made to walk past her mother. Sally had none of it and grabbed the brunette's bag, tugging her back.

"No way, misses, you're going to school," The older blonde instructed firmly. Sophie groaned and trudged back to the bus stop, slumping down beside the blonde she had deemed ignorant. "I'll get Kevin to give you a lift," She said finally as she pulled out her phone and began to search through the numbers.

"My dad's at work!" Sophie responded , hands out in front of her as if her mum should have been bright enough to realise this fact.

"Tyrone can cover for a while," Sally responded bluntly as she tilted her head back. The brunette could do nothing but groan and shoot a glance over at the other girl. Sian had taken to flicking the charm on her phone. Finally Sally hung up and gave her youngest daughter a smug smile. "Your father's coming over, apparently he's heading out that way on a call out," She smirked. "Convenient, eh?"

"Brilliant, mum," Sophie murmured grumpily. Just when she'd been looking forward to have a reason to not go to school.

"He can take your friend too if ya like," Sally said brightly as she glanced over at the blonde who had taken to gazing at her toes. Both girls shot her very different looks. Sophie huffed, miss ignorant was not her friend.

"No, really, I can wait for the bus," Sian insisted shyly.

"No, wouldn't want the bus to be the cause of getting anyone a late," Sally quipped with a frown. "Wouldn't give them the satisfaction," Her eyes moved back to her moping daughter. "Oh and for once in your life, smile!"

"I'm fine, mum," Sophie replied vaguely, watching Sally out of the corners of her bright eyes.

"Well good," The woman turned and made her way off over the cobbles, hand moving over her shoulder in a final wave. Sian shot the brunette beside her a glance before letting out a long breath. Sophie didn't pay much attention to the action and went back to doing what she did best. A light rain started up minutes later and Sophie couldn't ignore the fact the blonde at her side pulled her hood over her head. She was under a flaming bus shelter, was she that worried about her hair?

Sophie thought with a roll of her eyes. Slowly, the downpour grew heavier and it seemed forever and a day before her dad's pickup rolled around the corner, Kevin looking grumpy as ever at the wheel. He slowed at the bus stop before coming to a halt and leaning over to open the awkward passenger door.

"Will tha' be return or single?" Kevin asked with a smirk as he moved away again, hands slacking from the wheel. Sophie groaned and stood up, heading toward the rusting van. Upon clambering in she caught her father's odd look from the corner of her eyes. She turned to him to see his eyes were still on the bus stop. On the blonde. "What about you're friend?" He asked quietly. Sophie's eyebrows furrowed as she shot the girl an odd look. She looked like an Eskimo. Sophie finally caved and scooted across and leant out the door, slightly agitated look on her face.

"Ya gettin' in or what?" She asked wearily.

"No, is fine," The girl insisted again, head moving to catch the brunette's gaze.

"Oh, give over an' get in," Sophie said firmly, clearly giving no room for arguments. God, she'd bothered to ask, how rude was it to decline. Sian swallowed and stood up, pushing her hood back. Hesitantly she moved toward the car. "Come on, ya lettin' the cold air en," Sophie pressed.

Sian moved quicker and clambered up into the car beside the brunette. Sophie rolled her eyes as she leant across and shut the door with a little more aggression that she should have. As the brunette pulled back she met the blonde's eyes.

It was gonna be a long drive to school.

* * *

><p><strong>This'll probably have a few chapters (: <strong>

**Review if you liked, feedback is always appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of my story of how Sophie & Sian became friends :3 Don't like this chapter but I have writer's block.**

**Dislclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sian nearly stumbled from the inside of the van in her hurry to get out of the van. It had been even colder in there than it was outside and Sian couldn't help but appreciate the fact Weatherfield High hadn't been miles away from Coronation Street.<p>

Her dad was far too busy in the mornings to drive his daughter anywhere. In fact, her father was far too busy to do anything for his daughter it seemed.

Divorcing with her mum wasn't easy on her dad but the fact they were no longer screaming at each other with their daughter hiding in the corner of the room, covering her ears, seemed for the greater good.

There was a clatter of footsteps behind her and she was roused from her thoughts to see Sophie growling at a puddle she had just put her foot in.

"Later, Soph," Kevin said as he shot his daughter a look before putting his foot on the accelerator and pulling away. The Webster girl didn't really care as she fussed with her wet tights before realising she was never going to get anywhere and sighed. Sian rolled her eyes before turning around and walking away from the brunette.

Kids were filtering in through the gates; the last minute stragglers. Sian was not notoriously late, nor was she one of those people who would be ready and present before the teacher had got into the classroom.

Sophie just stood and watched as the blonde girl walked away. She hadn't even thanked her for the ride. Scoffing, the hoisted her bag higher onto her shoulders and glanced up at the school.

* * *

><p>Sian tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited for the portly woman to turn and realise her presence. Turns out she wasn't down on the register for her English class so the teacher had sent her down here to confront them. So she was feeling a little invisible at the moment.<p>

Just then there was the sound of a bag hitting the door and Sian turned to see the brunette from earlier entering the room, swinging her bag around onto her arm so she could pull something out of it. She seemed to just ignore Sian as she strode closer and slammed a sheet of paper down on the desk.

"Gloria!" She said loudly, causing the fat woman to jump and spin around. Well it wasn't really a jump. Sian herself was a little alarmed. The receptionist was the nearest possible body firm comparable to a circle, she had several chins and gasses that looked a little too set into her face.

"What is it, Webster?" She said wearily, approaching the desk. Sian just stood there like a mute, not wanting to point out she'd been waiting a good deal longer in case the brunette snapped at her.

"This girl's waitin'," Sophie said finally as she looked over at Sian. The blonde had the same confused face as the receptionist due to the girl's behaviour.

"What is it?" The rounded woman questioned finally. Sian paused before reaching into her bag and holding out her form. The woman took it then frowned. "What's this?"

"It's my form I filled out an' sent off months a go and I was told I 'ad a place but I'm not on the registers an' that," Sian explained as she pointed to a section on the paper. Sophie smirked. She knew how she felt. Her mum had nearly ruined her time in school by not sending off her application appropriately.

Gloria, appropriately named after the hippo in Madagascar, examined the form once again before dropping down into her seat and tapping on the keys on the computer.

"I'll send an email around, Miss Powers," The woman said as she glanced up, sausages still tapping away. "They'll have you down soon enough," She reassured with a false smile before looking away. Sian grinned, glad with the news. That was until Sophie coughed loudly. Gloria glanced up with a bored expression.

"I've got the wrong timetable, I dunt take French no more," Sophie said shortly. "I was allowed to swap it for drama," Sophie wasn't exactly the world's best actress but the GCSE short list hadn't exactly been abundant with subjects she wanted to do.

"There's always something with you," Gloria huffed as she pulled the timetable from Sophie's hands and tapped on the mouse.

"You know it," Sophie said happily before looking to the side and noticing Sian's eyes on her. "What?" She asked quickly, quirking an eyebrow. The sound of a printer buzzed in the background.

Sian looked away in a rushed manner, letting out a short breath. There was the sound of paper being slid over wood and Sophie turned to collect her new timetable. She glanced at it then groaned.

"PE," She groaned, glancing at Gloria. "Seriously?" Smirking, the fat woman turned away. Sian blinked.

"I have PE too," She said quietly. Sophie quirked an eyebrow. Was she supposed to care at this new revelation of information?

"Right, well," Sophie smirked and took a step closer. "I'm dangerous wih a hockey stick," She added quietly before chuckling and walking past the blonde, swinging her bag up onto her shoulder. Sian just stood, mouth slightly open.

"You should have met her sister," The voice of the Gloria said from behind the desk. "Ten times worse," She revealed before shrugging and turning away. Sian swallowed and fiddled with her sleeves before relenting and exiting from the office.

The bell rang at that moment and soon enough the corridors filled with bodies beside her own. She spotted the slightly arrogant brunette leant against the lockers. Sian felt a little overwhelmed to be honest. She knew nobody and the only person she had spoken to was Miss 'Ice Queen, I'll smack ya one with my hockey stick if ya get too close,'.

Well she'd meet people soon enough wouldn't she? A boy strutted past her, deep in conversation with another. Sian shot him a glance, seeing the way his black hair fell across his eyes.

He wasn't exceptionally tall or heavily built but it was the guitar case on his back that seemed to have done more damage to Sian's body. As soon as the corridor had filled it had begun to empty. Sian bit her lip then pulled the map out of the side pocket of her bag.

She didn't want to ask anyone where the PE department was as they''d probably just snap in her face. Her map would have to be her guide from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>They were are :3 Revieeewwwww lovelys. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character, just my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Sian grunted softly as she set her bag down on the bench. She wasn't sure why she'd had to go to Weatherfield High but after her mum had packed up and moved to Southport, staying in Manchester had been something her parents had been adamant on. Her parents break up hadn't been easy on anyone but was it not for the strain on the household she wouldn't be relieved.<p>

She unzipped her bag quickly and leant inside, pulling out her shorts and polo shirt. She only discovered one trainer when there was a burst of laughter. She recognised the tone and wasn't surprised when she turned and saw the brunette with two girls at her side, joining in on the laughter. Sian hurriedly looked away as Sophie glanced over, whispering something to the other girl at her side.

She felt so singled out here, so exposed and some part of her didn't want to get changed. She shook her head and realised she was being stupid so quickly stripped and pulled on the sports apparel. Just then a whistle blew and Sian turned to see the rather burly sports teacher holding the register in her hands. She ushered for silence then began to read out names.

Sian replied to hers when it was asked and by the end of it the blonde had finished with her shoe laces. They were instructed they would be playing hockey but of course Sophie had already known there and literally demanded Sian go down. What did the brunette even have against her? Unless it was all a stance.

Sian sighed and did the zip up on her bag and tucked her hands into the pockets of her shorts. She filtered outside with the rest of them. She wished she'd taken the chance to try and make some friends before her parents had forced her to move school but how was she meant to get to know anyone in Weatherfield when they were all such stressy, moody people like Sophie.

* * *

><p>Sophie shivered gently as she pulled the blue bib over her head. The freezing late October air made her wish she'd actually worn trackies instead of shorts but she had an assumption that Rosie had stolen them. Not like Rosie didn't have the money to go out and buy her own trackies.<p>

She was sure to be getting onto the modelling scene soon enough. She never shut up about it. The whole John Stape seemed to stay well in the back of her head and Sophie couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Fiz, seeing as she had been carted off to jail for questioning and all. However, the youngest Webster child didn't like to dwell on it too much. She was only roused when Alysha's hand came into contact with her arm. Mrs Croft was stood in front of them, chewing ferociously on that poor piece of gum she never seemed to lose.

"It's bloody freezin' so I'm not gonna bother will all that drill rubbish," She paused to assault her gum again before resuming. "So bibs against shirts, bibs your shooting toward the road!" She stepped back and waddled off. She wouldn't pay attention to the game, not until someone went down with a broken bone or concussion.

Even then she'd probably tell them to walk it off.

Sophie rubbed her arms as she walked to her side of the pitch. The pitch itself was grass and stood just behind the main building of the ball. It was reasonably good but not as good as when they got to play at other schools on their Astros. They could really do without the stupid bumps.

Alysha murmured something about freezing her tits off. Sophie spared her a glance. The comment may have worked if she really had any. Alysha was Sophie's best friend and despite the fact she knew her mum didn't approve of her friend choices she didn't care. Her mum didn't approve of much she did, if she took notice of it at all.

Rosie was always the talking point in the Webster household and after all this flamin' Stape business Sophie would never be noticed again. Sighing, she adjusted her stick in her hands and looked to the centre circle as Mrs Croft carelessly blew the whistle.

* * *

><p>Sian didn't like hockey, in fact she wasn't really a sports fan. She preferred history. Yeah, she really liked History. She huffed and just watched as the ball whizzed past her. There was a yell in her direction about her carelessness but she shrugged it off and just walked to retrieve it.<p>

"It's PE not the frickin' Olympics, chill out," She whispered under her breath as she tapped the ball along and made a rather feeble but successful pass to a fellow non bibber. She moved back onto the pitch and made a very lazy jog after the person in the possession of the ball. Whoever it was swore loudly as she was tackled. Obviously the same girl who thought if she won her anthem would play as a medal was laid over her neck.

However, she didn't care much when a loud crack split the air as stick connected hard will ball and she glanced up just in time to see the brunette girl looking in her direction, stick raised in the follow through position. Before she could even think there was a splitting pain in her face and a squeak escaped her mouth in her shock. Her stick fell from her grip and her hands rose to clutch at her face.

Tears stung her eyes and she could hear a mixture of hushed laughs and gasps around her. Mrs Croft puffed over and instructed her to move her hands. She nearly fainted when she did, seeing her palms were stained with red. Her nose and lip were on fire. Through watering eyes she saw the brunette watching her, hand over her mouth. So she did have feelings though Sian couldn't tell if she was stifling laughter.

"Webster!" The butch PE teacher growled. "Take her to the nurse's office," With mute satisfaction Sian heard the girl try to protest but Mrs Croft looked terrifying enough; a little like a boxer, Sian had noted. Her hand moved up to her face as she tried to hold the blood and soon enough she heard Sophie move toward her. They met eyes briefly before the brunette rolled hers and began to walk back toward the school.

Sian followed quickly in her wake.

* * *

><p>"I hate hockey," Sian hissed as she held the ice pack to her swollen lip. She'd split it when the ball had made contact and wondered how on earth she hadn't broken her nose as well. "I think you've chipped my tooth,"<p>

"I told you I was sorry," Sophie huffed from the chair as she listened to the nurse scrawl out a note on a piece of paper. She hadn't intentionally meant to hit the blonde but she shouldn't have been standing in the way should she?

"You'd have been paying for a new tooth," Sian added, trying to at least make the girl not hate her so much. Or that was how she'd come across anyway. Sophie rolled her eyes and stood up, rubbing her legs.

"I'm sorry, Sian," Sophie said and for a while Sian was taken back. Not only had she said her name but she had actually sounded genuine. Sian would have smiled but the nurse had told her not to.

Ironic much.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are (: Reviews are loveeeedddd. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter :D Not sure if I can continue and do fillers for their friendships (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sian sighed as she flicked over the page of the text book with one hand. The other was being used to cover her face. Not that Sian really ever liked covering her face but her lip was currently three times its usual size and she wasn't looking like the most attractive person ever.<p>

For the fifteenth time the glossy pages of the book slid off each other and snapped shut with a dulled pat. She groaned but regretted the noise when her lip hurt. She'd sneezed a while ago and swore to god her face had nearly exploded.

Stupid hockey balls.

She growled and tried to open the book to the appropriate page again but it merely disagreed once more. She wanted to slam down on it and rip it to pieces but with only one hand it would prove hard.

Before she could process a hand moved across and opened the book, holding down the page. Startled, Sian glanced up to see a smile in her direction. Sophie let out a soft breath then glanced toward the front once more, hand slipping off the page.

She expected to see it snap shut again but it remained obediently. Sian tried to smile but of course couldn't. She bet she looked a right state but hadn't been daring enough to look in a mirror to check.

Perhaps it felt worse than it was, like many things in life but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. The history lesson seemed to drag on and on but Sian shot glances at the brunette a few seats away every few minutes, wondering if she really felt sorry.

Sorry was never really a big thing but Sian wanted to know at least one person.

She sighed and glanced at the clock. There couldn't have been much left of the day now and to be honest she wanted nothing more than to go home.

* * *

><p>Sophie tucked her hands into her pockets as she stood by the gates, Alysha babbling away at her side about someone by the name of Luke.<p>

Alysha was rarely without a lad and when she did go without her entire world seemed to cave in. Sophie on the other hand seemed to be rather vacant of boyfriends. Chesney had been the closest thing to one but now, she snorted, no way. There were a few cute boys in her year.

The swim team wasn't too bad, especially this lad called Ben. She bit her lip and played with her fingers momentarily, lost in muted thought. Just then there was the sound of talking apart from Alysha's and she turned to see the recurring blonde getting her ear chatted off by none other than Louise Marple.

Sophie smirked.

Louise had to be the most irritating, whiny mel she had ever met. She was the girl in year ten that everyone came across at least once in their life.

She was on every form of council there was and tended to try and cling to anyone brave enough to give her three minutes of their time. Sophie put her hand out and she heard Alysha's voice stop sharply.

"Catch ya later, yeah?" She said quickly before leaving her friend a little stunned and moving toward the blonde. She could see Sian was beginning to get irritated, her hand still over her face.

"Louise!" Sophie said loudly and said girl glanced up hurriedly. She was tall and gangly with rounded glasses and slightly greasy black hair was in a far too tight ponytail. Her oversized eyes met Sophie's and she came to a gentle halt. Sian did the same beside her, giving the brunette an inquiring look.

"Sophie Webster?" The girl asked in a far too high voice. Sophie merely smiled politely before turning to the blonde and holding out her hand.

"Come on, Sian," Sophie murmured. Sian blinked and for a moment contemplated taking the brunette's hand. Was that what she wanted her to do? "Later Louise,"

"Yeah, bye," Sian whispered as she looked down quickly. Sophie had moved her hand away and begun to walk. Sian skipped after her quickly. The two walked in silence to the bus stop and took a seat by the other's side on the red bench to wait.

For a while neither spoke before Sophie's voice broke the air.

"Sorry for smacking ya one," She murmured sheepishly. Sian nodded, wanting to smile.

"Thanks for savin' me back there," She returned as she lowered her hand. Sophie chuckled and spared the blonde a glance, her eyes observing her violent work. Sian's lip was slightly swollen, a visible split in the top and bottom right corner. Apart from that nothing looked wrong.

"Dunt look tha' bad," Sophie reassured her idly.

"You're a terrible liar," Sian teased.

"I know," Sophie murmured with a shrug. It was true she was. The two fell into silence again and Sian took the moment to check the time.

"So why dya start this far into the year?" Sophie questioned idly. She may not be too fond of the blonde at the moment but she couldn't deny the fact she was growing on her and she did kind of owe her as she had smacked her in the face. Sian paused and played with the seam in her skirt.

"My mum and dad split up," She said simply. "An' my mum's in Southport an' I'm 'ere with my dad,"

"So are you like from Southport?" Sophie furthered, eyebrows knitted together.

"No Weatherfield, jus' mum was the one tha' moved an' we moved a little further away so I came here, it's kinda complicated but I used ta go 'ere in year eight," She explained, setting her hands on her knees.

"Really? Why dunt I remember ya?" Sophie asked, her eyebrows furrowing ever more.

"'Cause you were probably the same moody mare," Sian whispered playfully, shooting the brunette a look out of the corner of her eyes.

"Or you were the same inconspicuous-" Sophie breathed before trailing off. The two looked at each other then began to laugh. Sian ignored the pain and joined in.

"Actually, I think we had-" Sian paused and thought for a few seconds. "Mr Stape for English, I seem to recall ya," Sophie froze. Sian noted it. "Was it somet I said?"

"No," Sophie said firmly.

"Sorry,"

"For what?" Sophie glanced to the side then paused. Sian shrugged and looked at her feet.  
>"Just me and my family got bad stuff goin' on with John Stape an' that,"<p>

"I won't press it,"

"I won't smack you in the face with a hockey ball," The two began to laugh again before Sophie smiled and held out her hand. Sian glanced at it then shook it firmly. "Sophie Webster,"

"Sian Powers,"

"Powers," Sophie scoffed. "Ironic name to say you have the backbone of a jellyfish,"

"Alright spiderwoman," The two burst into fits of laughter again as the bus came around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>There y'ar my lovers :D Review if ya like.<strong>

**Yes I found out Sian had been in the school in year eight...she said it in one of the episodes in July 2010 when talking to John. So I wanted to fit that in somehow :L**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th Chapter :D**

**I made a trailer for this so check it out on youtube on this link: .com/watch?v=lydYAN5zowU**

**or type/copy and paste in: Sophie and Sian let's go back to the start trailer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sophie smiled as she examined her clenched fist, wondering in bewilderment as to why her fingers wouldn't uncurl. Sian was giggling at her side, one hand on the seat in front of them as the bus jogged to the side a little.<p>

"Why won't they open?" Sophie chuckled as she tried again. With a small amount of pain and even more stiffness they uncurled. Sian looked quite pleased with herself and her little trick. It was quite simple really; get the person to grip your fingers as hard as they can for quite a while, then, without uncurling their fingers, trace your fingertips up and down the underside of their forearm. The person wouldn't be able to open their fist without some trouble.

"Not sure why, my dad showed me it once," Sian explained before leaning back against the seat and drumming her fingers on the metal bar arching over the top of the picked apart seat in front. The bus wasn't exactly the favoured transport but it got them for A to B. "How are you findin' ya GCSEs so far then?" Sian questioned gently. Sophie was still very much caught up in gazing at her arm, trying to fathom how the trick had worked. "Soph?" She pressed, laughing. The brunette looked up quickly then shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose," She answered blandly. Sian rolled her eyes. "Is it gonna be 'arder 'cause you've come 'ere now?" Sophie asked. Sian looked confused. "I mean, like, comin' from the other school an' that,"

"Shouldn't be," Sian said simply before frowning. She contemplated the information for a little while before smiling, confirming it wouldn't. Just then there was a loud burst of laughter from the back of the bus and both girls turned to see a group of three boys in fits of laughter. Sian's eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of the lad who had nearly knocked her flying in the corridor that morning. He looked up then away, moving his hand across to pull his guitar case closer. Sophie scoffed and turned back around, murmuring something about a stupid haircut.

* * *

><p>"See ya tomorrow then yeah?" Sophie asked as she stepped off the bus. A light sheet of rain had started up and the two took momentary shelter under the bus stop.<p>

"I suppose ya will," Sian replied, mocking reluctancy. Sophie laughed and pulled her bag higher on her shoulders before running her fingers through her ponytail. It was about then a car pulled up around the corner and Sian's gaze caught it. She smiled at the brunette before tucking her hands into her pocket and turning away.

The window of the car rolled down and a rather brash looking man poked his head out, yelling something about her hurrying up as he had somewhere to be. The blonde shot Sophie a sheepish glance before jogging across the road to the black car. That couldn't seriously be Sian's dad, could it? God, he looked nothing like her.

Sophie sighed and turned away, wondering slowly back along the road. The door wasn't locked when she tried the handle.

"I'm 'ome," She declared loudly as the second door into the home swung shut behind her. Long legs were bent over the back of the sofa and with a sigh Sophie dropped her bag to the floor. The thud seemed to alert the older girl slouching on the coach, causing her to shoot up sharply.

"Chill out, Soph, who's rattled your cage?" Rosie snapped as she rose to her feet and observed her younger sibling. The smaller girl didn't reply and merely made her way into the kitchen.

"Rosie!" She growled moments later, observing the stack of plates and glasses piling in the sink. "Couldn't you 'ave done these, instead of layin' around doin' nowt?" She near on shouted. It wasn't hard to get agitated with Rosie lately, after all the stupid slapper had done to their family.

"Oh give over," Rosie groaned as she stepped through into the kitchen and observed the other brunette. Sophie didn't look at her and instead set about making herself a peanut butter sandwich.

"'Cause now mum'll jus' 'ave to do it, Rosie," Sophie hissed. "An' I think you owe more back to this family," She added in a much lower and dangerous voice. Silence fell over the kitchen and the two girls became lost in their own thoughts. Just then there was the sound of the door opening and both girls turned simultaneously.

"Alright love?" Sally said happily as she spotted her oldest daughter in the archway to the kitchen. Sophie sighed and spread the peanut based substance on the bread. Typical, Rosie was going to be just forgiven was she? The older woman walked through to the small table and removed her bag, hanging it over the back of the chair. Her gaze seemed to flit to her other daughter who was folding the bread in half.

"Save some for your dad's lunches, Soph," The blonde woman said in slightly sharp manner. Sophie wanted to shout and scream in reality. This house was never fair to her, ever. She knew she was pretty much invisible and despite what her sister had done she was the one being snapped at for not leaving bread for her dad's lunch. Absolute joke.

"How was work, mum?" Rosie asked quickly. Sophie didn't want to listen to this: her sister trying to suck her way back into the family. The youngest Webster didn't wait around to hear her sister's answer as she grabbed her sandwich and quickly ascended the staircase.

When this house had nothing going on in it would be an absolute miracle but it was the Webster house so that wouldn't happen in a million years.

Sophie pulled her hair from her ponytail as she entered the bedroom and took a bite into her sandwich. She was always using up all the peanut butter but she didn't care; it was her peanut butter to use. Everything else in this house never seemed to revolve around her so she should at least be allowed something.

Trivial?

Yes.

Did she care?

No.

* * *

><p><strong>There y'ar :D<strong>

**Review my lovelys.**


End file.
